Legends Were Once Kids
by Chephirah95
Summary: This story follows Nick Fury from his childhood to present day with each of the avengers and his friends. Between ballets, late night talks, and secretly guiding people in the right direction, Nick Fury has earned the title of BAMF. I am open to requests for further chapters.


**I am assuming the marvel universe takes place in an alternate 90s world where there are robots as advanced as the ones Tony makes etc… Also Nick has problems too.**

 **Nick wasn't always the BOSS he is today.**

 **Lessons I Learned**

I was 9 during the Great Depression. I only lived half an hour away from Wall Street where it all started. I remember when my mother wouldn't let me listen to the radio or go down to the Green's Mercantile to buy a newspaper. She didn't want me hearing about the men who committed suicide. More so, she didn't want me to go down there with Richard Maynard, Bobby Bell, and James Cockney to see if someone would jump that day. That's when I was 9. When death wasn't real to me yet. On those days, grandpa would pull me into a side hug and tell me to never get so caught up in life's ups that I can't handle its downs.

I was 20 when I enlisted in WWII. I remember how the school bulletins were always littered with propaganda pieces. But that's not why I enlisted. I hailed from a family of warriors and fighters. If you looked through my family tree you would find everything from soldiers to social activists. My grandpa used to tell me that when you see a good fight, get in it. He would look me in the eyes and wait until I nodded my head in understanding.

I was 34 when the Supreme Court ruled on Brown vs the Board of Education. I remember when I was younger and my grandpa would tell me that school was only a partial education. The rest you had to find out on your own. In his words "a smart man remembers every lesson and modifies it as needed." He believed that, my dad believed that, and I believe it too. It made me a quick thinker and got me out of a lot of tight spots.

My grandfather was a man among men. If there was anything I learned from him, it is get back up, do your part, and think for yourself. He lived everyday until the day he died like he was preparing for battle. I could remember coming home and hearing him snore in his little room. His boots would be by the bed facing the door. It made it easier for him to put them on if he ever needed too. He would be sleeping on his back with the covers over his torso. He never slept with the covers over his arms, no matter how cold it got, just in case he needed to reach for his gun. His room was the closest to the front door. He would tell us that if someone ever made it into the house, they would never make it past him. I never doubted it. I always slept safe and sound. Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much.

But that was a long time ago. I was 29 when he died. I can remember everything about his funeral. It drizzled that day. No one seemed to care. My suit was stuffy and my dad just kept his head down. My mom was rubbing his shoulder as people paid their respects. My sister and her husband were in the corner whispering to each other. My brother just looked lost. It was a bittersweet day. He lived a long life and he was loved. Extended family, friends, coworkers, and neighborhood kids came to see him off. His tombstone read "I have fought a good fight, I have finished my course, I have kept the faith."

 **In which Rhodey learns that Nick isn't impenetrable.**

 **Nick and Rhodey are not Shadows**

Rhodey POV

"Sometimes I think I'll never truly get out of Tony's shadow. We studied the same thing in college, but I made sure to go into a different field. I honestly thought that would be enough."

I was sitting in my office across the room from Nick. Scotch tastes better with company. He just looked at me contemplatively.

"Tony is a great man. Obnoxiously smug at times, but a good man. We're close, but sometimes his name overshadows my work. People know we're buddies and they've used that to their advantage several times. I don't tell Tony about it anymore. He would only feel bad even though it's not his fault."

I'm being honest too. Tony feels bad that some of my higher ups seem to see me as a direct access pipeline to him. He knows I'm good at my job. He just wishes other people were willing to see it too.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." I just shot one eye up. If anyone stood apart from the crowd it was Nicholas Joseph Fury. I looked at him to explain.

"There are people who look at S.H.I.E.L.D and still only see Peggy and Howard. It can be tiring. When things go good, it's Howard and Peggy. When things go bad, it's Fury." He took a sip of his scotch. The man made it look like he was drinking water. No flinch or anything.

"So what do you do about it?"

"I do everything Nick-style." We both laughed at that.

 **Bruce learns that Nick has likes normal things too.**

 **Nick has a Sweet Tooth**

Bruce POV

I was on my way to the labs when I saw a shadowy figure in the kitchen. I walked in to see who it was. I was surprised to find Nick Fury sitting there chewing on something.

"Dr. Banner." I just nodded. I guess I was more than a little shocked. Nick is a stealthy man. It kind of seems like he should have been sitting in the dark or something.

"Why are you here? I mea-" He just smirked.

"You didn't expect to see me here. I'm crashing for the night. There's an Avengers meeting tomorrow and if I leave it to you guys to come to me some of you, Tony, wont show up."

That was believable. I just stood there like an idiot until he broke the silence.

"What keeps you up Dr. Banner?" His eye was intimidating. There was no point in lying to a man who probably knew more about me than I did myself.

"Nightmares. Memories really."

"Hmm."

"My dad. He's what keeps me up. He used to call me a little monster. Hmph. He got the monster part right." Nick just sat there staring at me. It wasn't uncomfortable.

"I guess I got his temper." I didn't mean to say that part out loud.

"Your dad didn't know jack shit." I just raised my brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad. Didn't know. Jack shit. Sure he was a pretty decent scientist, but I think he was more threatened by your intelligence and how his paled in comparison to yours. You're not a monster Dr. Banner. You just have a lot to be angry about. You've saved this world a few times because of that anger too." I took a few minutes to ponder on that until my reverie was broken.

"Want one?"

I guess I must have looked really silly because he gave me a full on laugh this time.

"What? Never had a chocolate bar before?" Nick Fury. The Nick Fury, just offered me a Mr. Goodbar from his pocket. Like the man carried them around or something.

"When I was 5 my grandad would sneak into my room and give me and my brother Jake each a Mr. Goodbar. They were 10 cents then. They're still my favorites. Some things you don't grow out of."

It seems strange that someone like Fury could take pleasure from something so simple.

"You should have seen the look on Clint, Natasha, and Coulson's face the first time they saw me pull these bad boys out. Now they take turns _stealing_ them out of my office and blaming it on each other."

So Nick Fury has a bit of a sweet tooth. I took a candy.

I woke up a little late and hurried to the meeting room. I didn't want to be the last one there. But when I walked down the hallway I saw Steve and Tony eating breakfast. Clint and Natasha cleaning weapons, with Thor and Sam taking bets on who would finish first.

Steve was the first to see me.

"Why the rush?" All eyes turned to me.

"Nick said there was an Avengers meeting today." For the most part they just looked shocked, but upon closer inspection I could See Clint and Natasha give each other a look. That wasn't unusual. But what was, is how Tony broke eye contact so fast.

I cornered him later and he told me that he asked Coulson for a few tips to help me sleep.

"I didn't know he'd bring out the big guns."

"That's okay. It helped."

 **We all get lonely.**

 **Nick Gets Steve out of his Apartment**

Steve POV

There was heavy knocking on my front door. I got up and took my shield with me. It was Nick.

"Get dressed. We're going to be late."

"Late to what?"

"You'll see." He had a sly smug smile on his face. I was tired and ready to tell him to take off, but I was bored lately too. There was a lull in missions and everyone always seemed so busy.

I got dressed and then we got into a nondescript car and made our way to a mystery location.

"You won't need your suit but you can bring it with you."

It was the first time I noticed he wasn't in his usual attire. HE wore blue jeans with a plain black t-shirt. Now I was confused. We drove for a few minutes until we made it to a private jet. I just looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You know what. Where are we going?"

"Oh kids these days. Always so impatient." But he still didn't answer my question.

"So you're just not going to tell me?"

"Nope." I just sat back in my seat and resigned myself to my fate. Fury was a stubborn man and I couldn't make him budge.

We flew for a few hours until we landed in LA. We got into another nondescript car and drove for a few miles. I was getting antsy.

"Come on Nick. Just tell me where we're going."

"Here. You'll need this."

It was a cap. A baseball cap. A _dodger's_ baseball cap. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but I was hoping he was.

"Is this real life?" He just laughed while we pulled up to the stadium.

I was half-way surprised we didn't get box seats. He must have read my mind.

"You strike me as the type of guy who wants to sit with everybody else." I was.

I didn't bother hiding my smile anymore. I put on the cap and we found our way to our seats. The game was amazing, the Dodgers won, the food was amazing, and Nick was surprisingly knowledgeable about the sport.

"The Negro Leagues." I just looked at him confusedly. He told me he would explain it later.

When we got back to the jet I tried to thank him.

"It's cool. I wanted to go too."

"So why did you do this?"

"I figured you could use a reminder that some things are still the same. Besides, we all get a little lonely." I looked out the window. It's shocking how someone can read people so well. It's even more shocking that Nick Fury just admitted that he got lonely too.

 **Dad for a day.**

 **Nick's Son Sam**

Sam POV

When S.H.I.E.L.D called and asked me to go on an undercover mission to gather data on a target I was, in a word, floored. I wasn't even sure they considered me relevant enough to be useful. I was wrong.

I got dressed and made my way to the designated location. I was surprised to find Nick Fury there. If I'm being honest he's more than a little intimidating.

"Falcon."

"Director Fury."

"Have you been briefed?" I nodded my head. It had just hit me that me and Nick we're doing this two-week mission _together_.

"You can pick your mouth up off the floor son." He was very smug.

I started a bit at that.

I forgot that the mission said I would be posing as a son to a retired vet in Miami, FL. This was going to be awkward.

I couldn't have been more wrong. We quickly fell into a comfortable routine. Wake up, eat, do recon, analyze data, and then spend the rest of the day exploring the town.

I wasn't shocked that Fury was a bit of a neat freak. I went into the kitchen several times to find the dishes washed that I had left out the night before. I was getting better about it, but I still had a way to go. It's weird having Nick Fury clean up after you. Although I guess he's used to it. Cleaning up after the government and everything.

Everything was going well up until we went out for dinner one night. It was a little place with great food. It was somewhere Nick had been before. The small lady who took our orders called him Joe.

After dinner I ordered a slice of cherry pie and Nick ordered a slice of peach pie. A feeling hit me out of nowhere. When I was 6 or 7 my dad would take me to my grandma's house and she would always have a peach pie made. It was my dad favorite.

It was eerily weird that Nick ordered the same thing. Furthermore, they would be around the same age. If he was still alive. Nick must have noticed the change in my demeanor. Of course he did.

"What's on your mind."

Before I could try to talk my way out of it he said "I know when a man's got something on his mind. It's kind of my job."

"Just remembering things." He said nothing. I knew how this worked. I did hold classes for these kinds of things. I had to admit. It's nice to talk about things and not have to be the receiving ear all the time.

"About my dad. He'd be about your age. It's weird though. I can't picture him past 35."

We mulled over that.

"We can end the mission a few days early. We got all the intel we need Wilson."

"No! It's not.. I… I needed a break. The Avengers are great, but I miss being on my own sometimes. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I used to live alone away from S.H.I.E.L.D. I miss it sometimes, but it's easier being on base for my job."

It's strange to think that Nick had a life before S.H.I.E.L.D. I always just thought of him as Director Nick Fury. He must have sensed my thoughts, or more likely was used to people thinking he didn't have a life.

"I know what you're thinking. I used to think the same thing about Howard. He was always just the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D to me. Then I got a mission that required me to go to his house, and I realized he had a family. An actual family where he wasn't a director, or a billionaire, just a dad and husband. It's hard to do both. Have a family _and_ have a demanding career. You always end up sacrificing one."

We let that sit a little, and before I could respond the waitress, Irene, asked us if she could put our picture on the wall.

"I don't see many father and sons come in here. Mostly people too busy to enjoy their coffee and food tourists."

I'm not going to say we took the picture. I'm not going to say I gave Fury bunny ears, and I'm not going to say I got a copy of it either. But I will say we fulfilled the mission.

 **Maria learns that Nick just wants to see her happy.**

 **This is What's Going to Happen: Matchmaker Edition**

Maria POV

I walked out of my office and saw Nick and Agent Justin Reid talking to each other. They both turned and watched me walk up to them. I could be wrong, but Nick looked like he was up to something and Justin looked nervous. It wasn't everyday the Director took notice of you.

"What's going on here?"

"Just having a discussion with Justin about what he likes to do outside of work." I gave Nick a weary look. He didn't bat an eye.

"Tell Agent Hill what you told me." Justin looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"I like paintball." He looked at Fury as if to see if he had permission to continue.

"He also likes Moroccan food. Really spicy Moroccan food. His favorite color is green and he likes soap operas." I felt a sense of dread in my stomach.

"That's nice well-" He stopped me before I could leave.

"So here's what's going to happen. You both like Moroccan food, you both love paintball, and you both are going on a date this weekend. No questions. Reservations are taken care of. Think of it as a bonus from S.H.I.E.L.D." If the floor would just open up and swallow me whole, I would be more than willing to die.

Nick just walked off looking like he had just found the cure for cancer. Which wouldn't be surprising in the least.

Justin looked as embarrassed as I felt.

I couldn't find Fury for 3 days. Which is hard considering I work right under him. He was definitely avoiding me. When I did find him, he was in his office, I just glared at him.

"Nice to see you Agent Hill."

"What the hell was that Nick?"

"Did Justin not show up?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know he showed up. He was probably too afraid not too."

"Did you have a good time?" He was laughing at me.

"Like you didn't have two guys trailing us the entire time!"

"I just wanted to make sure you two could enjoy yourselves without incident." He sounded _so_ smug. I didn't respond.

"I take it you had a good time then?" I just turned and left his office. The man knows people. I have to admit he did a good job picking Justin. I could hear him laughing from the hallway.

"Thinks he's a matchmaker." I probably looked crazy mumbling under my breath.

 **Nick likes children.**

 **Date Night**

Clint, Cooper, Laura and Lila Barton POV

"Okay, remember kids Grandpa Nick is babysitting today. Be on your best behaviors." Laura Barton was putting on last minute makeup.

"You guys excited to see Grandpa Nick?"

Lila smiled and Cooper was bouncing up and down.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Grandpa Nick! Grandpa Nick!" The kids ran into him almost knocking him over.

"How are my two little agents?"

"Good!"

"Okay you two go wait in the living room while dad talks to Grandpa Nick." They ran off.

"We'll be home in two hours. Any emer-"

Nick waved us off. He had been down this road before. On our way out of the door he stopped us.

"Oh yeah, you'll be home in three hours. That's an order Barton." He stopped my protest.

Laura just smiled and thanked him. It's near impossible to find a babysitter for a secret agent spy superhero's children.

Nick's POV

"Grandpa Nick you're the best!" This came from Lila. She was 4 years old.

"Even better than Aunty Nat?" I laughed to myself. Knowing they wouldn't dare betray Natasha.

"Well… I like you _**both**_ a whole whole bunch." 4 years old and already mastered the art of copout answers. She gets that from her father.

"I'm honored. What you making Coop?"

"A space ship! It goes really fast and has rockets and stuff." Cooper was an easy kid. Friendly and inquisitive. Definitely got that from his mother.

I remember when he got to that stage of asking questions. Laura and Clint were glad to have a babysitter so patient.

I also remember the time he finally realized we weren't the same color. That was an _interesting_ night. He even asked how he could get darker skin, or if that just happened when you got old. One things for sure, the kid is good for laughs.

Lila is Clint through and through. She loves heights and is very territorial. Her aim isn't bad either.

"Here you go grandpa."

She showed me a picture with 5 blobs. 4 were yellow and 1 was purple. I assumed I was the purple blob.

"It's lovely Lila. I'll keep it in my office with the other ones." She beamed at me.

After art supplies were put up I set the table for dinner. Laura made spaghetti and meatballs. I knew Clint didn't cook this time because the food looked edible. That man will eat anything. _Anything_. I have stories.

Dinner was a robust affair. Both Lila and Cooper fought for my attention and I made sure to give them each an equal share. I don't want them to grow up like some of the agents I run across everyday.

Cooper helped me clear the table while Lila watched TV. She was a little too young to _really_ help yet.

"So Coop. How's school?"

"It's okay I guess. But we never get to do science. Well we do. But only on Fridays. Which isn't even fair because we have reading _**everyday**_." I hid my smile.

"Well Coop. Does your school have a science program?"

"What do you mean?"

"A group that meets up and does science a little more advanced than the rest of the class."

"Hmm. I don't know. But if they did, do you think mom and dad would let me be in it?"

"I have no doubt they would."

"Can you ask them anyways. Cause if I ask they may say no, but if you ask they'll say yes." I didn't try to hide my smile this time.

"Okay Coop. You have yourself a deal. I'll ask for you if you finish helping me with the dishes."

"Thanks Grandpa."

After dinner and baths. I put the baby hawks to bed.

"Story Grandpa!"

I knew this would happen and I came prepared.

"Okay kiddies. I have a story I know you'll love. Robin Hood."

They laughed at the irony.

"He's like dad."

"Yeah Coop. He's uses a bow and arrow and he helps those in need."

After finishing the story, several bathroom breaks, and 3 cups of water later they were finally out for the count.

When Laura and Clint came back 3 hours later they asked how it went.

"It was fine. They're well behaved kids."

"When you're here." I had to smirk at that.

"That reminds me. Cooper was saying he's interested in science. Wants to know if he can join a science program at school if they have one."

Laura looked at me knowingly.

"If they have one it would be great. I hate to think he's not being challenged in school. Besides, he wants to be like Tony when he grows up." We both laughed as Clint groaned.

"I'll take that with me till I die. I'll never let Stark know. He'd never let me live it down. Besides, Nat is still their favorite so ha!"

"You're like a child Clint."

"And you're like a dad." I just patted his shoulder and took my leave.

 **We aren't always allowed to drink.**

 **Two Old Men**

Coulson's POV

Nick's office is immaculate. And that's saying something coming from me. We're both just sitting in his office drinking tea. We're going over potential agents and we have to be on top of our game so no alcohol tonight.

I noticed a picture sitting on top of a stack of papers. It was a kids drawing. Probably Lila's.

"When are you going to settle down Nick?" He barely spared me a glance.

"How many times we gonna go over this Coulson? I'm not the marrying type."

"How so? You're loyal, have a good paying job, and are great with kids."

"Thank you Coulson but you won't be changing my mind. I'm too busy for a family. One or the other. I chose a career."

"Bull." I pushed on before he could say anything.

"Not even kids? You never want any of your own?"

"I feel like I already do." We gave each other a knowing smile. I looked around the room taking it all in. Two friends talking about life, filing paper work when everyone else with good sense was sleeping, and sipping tea.

"When did we get old Nick?"

"We? I'm old. You're still getting there."

"Three years Nick. Three years!"

 **Tony finds out that Nick always knows what to say**

 **Nick Pulls Tony out of a Rut**

Nick POV

Tony ran into me. Literally.

"Sorry Patchy, Capsicle just decided to give me a midnight lecture on respectability politics."

"So what's actually bothering you?" He looked annoyed, but Stark is a talker. You just have to wade between the bs.

"Besides being lectured about social etiquette from a fossil who still thinks every woman wants you to pull out their chair for them? Just about everything." Stark was stewing.

"That man may be Mr. Perfect to America, but he doesn't know when to let things alone. I'm not Howard and he needs to stop thinking I'm going to magically turn into him!"

I took this time to start talking.

"You know we met before when you were about 3?"

It startled him but he wasn't too surprised. In one of his rarer moments, he waited quietly for me to finish.

"I had only been wearing my eye patch for a few months by then. Peggy and Howard were working on top secret S.H.I.E.L.D stuff and I had to babysit you."

He rolled his eyes. "Figures. Even when he was off, he was working."

I kept talking.

"You kept asking me if I was a pirate like the guy from your book. I had never tried to keep a little genius busy for 2 hours. Normal kids wouldn't have gotten bored so easily."

I saw his face flush a little at my comment. He shrugs but the happy little smile is there, the pride in his eyes is there, and the flush on his cheeks is there too. I pretend not to notice.

"I spent the next hour trying to convince you that I wasn't a pirate, but a Cyclops who could see _everything_. You, of course, didn't believe me and pretended to let the subject drop. You asked me to read you a story and you climbed into my lap. And just when I let my guard down, you pulled on my eye patch and saw that there was no eye there."

He laughed.

"I thought you would freak out, but you just laughed and said you guess I was a Cyclops after all."

"I always did have a smart mouth."

"Appears so. Don't tell Clint though. He thinks he's the first one to see me without the patch."

He awkwardly cleared his throat and thanked me for the talk. I shrugged it off, patted his shoulder, and went on my way. Tony doesn't like to linger on feelings and I can respect that. Sometimes you need someone to pull you out of a funk.

 **Natasha finds out that there are some things that even Nick can't focus on.**

 **Sitting with a Professional**

Nick POV

A dark room full of strangers is not the best place to lose yourself. Natasha pulled on my coat to get my attention.

"We can take our seats now."

I followed her lead. This was her domain. I had bought two tickets to see the Nutcracker performed by the School of American Ballet. The theatre was packed.

We were getting a lot of weird looks, usually we didn't because we know how to blend in, but tonight was not about blending in. It was about watching a ballet with a trusted friend.

When the lights on the stage went on it got quiet. Any noise would echo throughout the room.

Twenty minutes in and I was bored. I resigned to study the people around us. The two guys on the left were cocky. You could tell they were used to getting the best parts. The little girl in the center was a natural. She made every step look graceful and fluid. The guy sitting next to me kept staring at Natasha and rubbing his wedding ring finger. He was obviously married.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Natasha start to mumble.

I could hear her criticizing the outfits, correcting the dancers, and humming to the music. She even translated some of the parts for me.

Natasha POV

I could feel Nick getting restless. Ballet isn't for everyone. He's probably bored out of his mind. But he was determined to sit the entire thing through.

I decided to have mercy on him and get him involved. I started pointing out things and translating the more interesting parts. He knew what I was doing and silently thanked me.

When the play was over we went for ice cream. It was a tradition of ours. To get ice cream after a mission. Not that this was a mission.

I got chocolate ice cream with strawberry sauce and Nick got his usual. Raspberry ice cream, with caramel sauce and sliced walnuts on top.

We kept getting stares but opted to ignore them. People only stare for so long before they get over it.

"I enjoyed myself tonight."

"I'm glad." I just laughed.

"You could have waited outside." He gave me a look that said I should know better. I did know better. Nick is a good friend. He'll stand by you even when you wished he wouldn't.

I remember the time the World Security Council wanted me extradited for going against orders on a mission. If it were anyone else, it would have been written off as fast thinking. But it wasn't just anyone, it was me. Black Widow. I faced a lot of trumped up charges in S.H.I.E.L.D. and he was always there to make sure I got out of it.

He told them that I was one of their best agents, and if using my good sense hurt the sensibilities of a group of people who have never been in the field and had to use their wits, then they could just fuck off.

It was the only time I had trouble keeping a straight face. I didn't get anymore trumped up write-ups after that.

"Thanks Fury."

He just flashed me his million-dollar smirk.

 **Thor finds out that the Furious One has regrets too**

 **Shoot the Shit**

Thor POV

I dropped in from Asgard a few hours ago. The only one who was still awake was the Man of Fury. We were on the balcony drinking 10,000 year aged Asgardian mead.

"You remind me of my father in his younger days Man of Fury."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he too has one eye. The other taken through treacherous means."

"It happens." We continue to drink the mead.

"I know I don't have room to complain about my father when my shield brothers were worse off, but I can't help it. Sometimes I think he failed Loki as much as Loki failed him. My father is a good ruler, but sometimes he puts the victory before the people. - Not that you're like that—"

"Relax Thor. We're just talking. I'm not going to analyze this conversation to study you."

I laughed and he laughed with me. Although I was not entirely sure if he was kidding or not.

"Thor. It's okay to still care about your brother. It doesn't matter what he's done. You said yourself. He wasn't _all_ bad. He wasn't _always_ bad."

Nick POV

"I had a little brother." He just looked at me questioningly, wondering where I was going with the conversation.

"His name is Jake. Jake Fury. We grew up together. I fought for justice, he became a criminal. He went by the moniker the Scorpio. He was my biggest enemy for years. When I was in my prime he tried to kill me. He tried to kill me several times and it took me a while to realize it was him. Our father used to tell us to look out for each other always. Hmph."

I could tell I had his full attention now.

"When I figured out that it was him, I could only remember the boy who would roll over onto my side of the bed to wake me up for school. The boy who would wolf down his food and then have the audacity to ask for half of mines. The boy who would walk to the train tracks with me to explore the train cars without getting caught."

I gave him a minute to think it over before I continued.

"You don't forget those memories. And it's okay not to. He tried to kill me, but he saved me before too. I didn't learn to swim until I was 12. We went to the ocean and these guys kept daring me to go out further with them. I was stupid enough to do it too. I choked on water and Jake pulled me back to shore. He yelled at me until I caught my breath and he made me promise not to do something stupid like that again."

"We kept going back in forth for years before we just stopped. A few years later he shot himself."

It was quiet for a while before Thor spoke again.

"Loki didn't fall. I know I say he did, but he let go. I was right there and he let go.

I know what he did here was awful, but I didn't think about any of that. I just thought about how he used to transform into me and sit through my studies for me when I couldn't focus. How we used to go on grand quests together. Just me and him. How he used to talk Heimdall into not telling father our whereabouts. He was always the smart one. The one with the plan. The one who wouldn't stop regardless of naysayers. And he _let go_. I regret that we never made amends."

"Me too."

We sat in a contemplative silence for a few minutes.

"You should join me and Clint's poker nights."

I know he doesn't know what poker is, but he's just happy to be included.

"I will. Thank you Man of Fury."

If he ever showed up, he would find out that Clint shared something in common with us too.


End file.
